Red Four
Red Four was an NPC, a Rebel fighter pilot who spoke only in Space Japanese. A New Generation Princess and 3PO took up their positions in the command center as the X-Wing fighters and Y-Wing bombers headed off to fight the Peace Moon. Luke ordered the fighters with him to report in. In addition to Biggs and Wedge, there was Red Ten who spoke in Space French, Red Seven who spoke in Space Spanish, Porkins who spoke in Space Welsh, Red Nine who spoke Space Estonian, and Red Eleven who spoke in Space Basque. 3PO translated for them all, even though all they were saying was their ship numbers and "standing by". R2 was still dormant as they began to approach the Peace Moon. The Moon opened fire on them, which Red Four reported in Space Japanese which 3PO translated. Luke dodged the blasts and shot the stations on the Peace Moon firing at them. R2 came to life, having finished his calculations, and transmitted the vectors to the other fighters. All Rebel fighters were now flying to the formation R2 had specified. R2 apologized to Porkins. Porkins asked what, just before getting shot down by the Peace Moon's guns. At the command center, Del Goren, speaking in Space Kanarese that 3PO translated, warned the Rebel fighters that enemy fighters were heading their way. Luke fired at a PIE fighter. He missed, because his guns were firing a little to the left. Luke ranted about what a piece of junk his fighter was. Princess told him to quit complaining, the Rebellion was on a shoestring and he actually had the best ship in the bunch. R2 offered to compensate for Luke. Biggs told Luke a complicated way that he could manually compensate. Luke chose to beg for R2's help. Luke fired again at the PIE fighter and destroyed it. Luke was being fired at from behind by a PIE fighter. Wedge offered to rescue Luke, but since Luke didn't trust Wedge, that didn't make Luke any less worried. Wedge fired and hit the PIE fighter. R2 directed Luke to the "Gungaboo River Valley" because it had the lowest fixed gun density on the way to the target, the thermal exhaust port. Luke asked where that was and R2 told him it was that squareish trench, explaining that the Peace Moon was never fully landscaped. Princess asked if R2 calculated the PIE fighters in his vector. R2 said no, the Rebel fighters were just going to have to dodge. Princess ordered the X-Wings to engage the PIE fighters and the Y-bombers into the valley, pointing out that as bombers, they were the best fit for the target. The Y-bombers consisted of three one-man fighters: Gold Leader who spoke "Basic", Gold Two who spoke Space German, and Gold Five who spoke Space Finnish. 3PO tried to translate between them, but it ended up making no difference, since Vader, accompanied by 2 Clone Pilots Vader was Force Controlling, came in behind them. First Vader shot down Gold Two, then Vader shot down Gold Leader, then Vader shot down Gold Five. R2 claimed they couldn't destroy the Peace Moon now. Luke asked why they couldn't torpedo the exhaust port themselves. R2 explained that the port was protected by a large metal grille, and that that was what the bombers were for: to destroy the grille so the other fighters could shoot through the port. Princess reported that they needed a new plan, stat. R2 suggested they take over the Peace Moon. Princess responded that they needed a realistic plan, stat. 3PO suggested some of the fighters ram into the grille. R2 liked that idea, and so took control of the fighters piloted by Garven Dreis, Red Ten, and Red Nine to ram them into the grille. Red Ten, who didn't want to die, desperately fired into the grille. Red Ten claimed it was a hit, which 3PO translated. R2 was pleased, so cancelled the ramming. But then Red Ten reported (through 3PO) that his torpedo didn't destroy the grille, making only a small hole in it. R2 recommenced ramming, but Vader and the two clone pilots came in behind the 3 X-Wings in the trench. Vader shot down Red Ten. Clone Pilot 1, still Force controlled by Vader, complimented Vader's shooting. Vader thanked Clone Pilot 1 and shot down Red Nine. Clone Pilot 2, also still Force controlled by Vader, complimented Vader's shooting. Vader told Clone Pilot 2 that Clone Pilot 2 was too kind and shot Dreis' engine, causing him to crash. The only Rebel fighters left now were Wedge, Biggs, and Luke. When Biggs was shot down, it was further specified that Wedge and Luke were the only Rebel fighters left alive. So although Red Four's death wasn't shown, it definitely happened by this point.